Brat by ILoveVaffles
by IloveVaffles
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Takie trochę depresyjne. Mycroft i Sherlock. Jest trochę przekleństw. Hope you enjoy :


**SHERLOCK BBC: BRAT **Autorstwa ILoveVaffles

Wbrew pozorom wciąż to pamiętam. Jakby to było wczoraj.

To był 6 stycznia. Miałem wtedy siedem lat. Czekałem podenerwowany w poczekalni, razem z wujkiem. Dochodziła piąta rano, byłem przeraźliwie zmęczony. Jednak nie mogłem się doczekać. Utkwiłem wzrok w zegarku i śledziłem ruchy sekundnika. Niekończące się ruchy.

Aż w końcu przyszedł po mnie tata. Był zmęczony, ale w jego oczach lśniły gwiazdy. Objął mnie wtedy mocno.

-Mój synek-wyszeptał. -Mój mały wielki synek.

Utulił mnie w ramionach, podziękował wujkowi i zaprowadził do pokoju mamy. Po cichutku otworzył drzwi i delikatnie wepchnął mnie do środka.

Mama leżała w łóżku i opierała się o grubą poduszkę leżącą na uniesionym wezgłowiu. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Tak wyczerpaną, jakby stoczyła długą i ciężką walkę. Nawet uśmiech sprawiał jej trudność. Na piersi mamy leżała poduszka, błękitna jak akwarelowe chmurki, które malowaliśmy wtedy w szkole na plastyce. Potem usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk. Dobiegał z poduszki. Delikatne kwilenie. Brzmiało to trochę jak miauczenie naszej kotki Whisky, kiedy była jeszcze mała.

Tata trzymał ręce na moich barkach i bardzo powoli popychał mnie do przodu. Poruszałem się na palcach. Jak ktoś, kto unosi się w powietrzu. Jednocześnie myślałem, jak też mój braciszek będzie wyglądać.

A potem przestałem w ogóle myśleć.

Stałem po prostu i patrzyłem na błękitną chmurkę w której leżał mój brat. Najpierw zobaczyłem jego włosy- czarne jak smoła i poskręcane w loczki. Potem mama odchyliła nieco poduszkę, abym mógł zobaczyć całą główkę. Nie była większa od piłki do tenisa, była porcelanowa, jak cera mamy. Oczy miał mocno zamknięte, nosek podobny do małego guzika i pełne wargi.

W pokoju panowała cisza, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie słyszałem. Ciszy nie da się przecież usłyszeć, ale tą wtedy- owszem.

Przypomniało mi się, jak mama opowiadała o moich narodzinach. Odniosła wtedy wrażenie, jakby w pokoju unosiło się coś niewidzialnego. Jakiś anioł. I to uczucie miałem wtedy, w tej szczególnej ciszy. Bo przecież anioły nie robią hałasu. Są ciche. Muszą takie być, aby chronić swoich podopiecznych.

Mama wskazała głową krzesło, stojące przy łóżku. Usiadłem na nim. Potem spojrzała na tatę, a on podniósł poduszkę i przeniósł ją na mnie.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu trzymałem na rękach niemowlaka. Mojego młodszego braciszka. Który właśnie otworzył oczy, niebieskie jak niebo. I nagle coś chwyciło mnie za kciuk. Pięć malutkich paluszków objęło go mocno.

Nagle wiedziałem już, jak będzie się nazywał mój brat. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd w mojej głowie pojawiło się to imię, ale miałem wtedy wrażenie, że potrafię je odczytać w myślach brata.

-Sherlock- szepnąłem.-Cześć, Sherlock. To ja, Mycroft. Twój starszy brat.

* * *

><p>-Mycroft, nudzi mi się…<p>

A ten znowu zaczynał! Już jako czterolatek Sherlock różnił się od innych dzieci. Zabawki, którymi zwykle bawiły się dzieci, nie interesowały go i przeraźliwie nudziły. Samochodziki, klocki, żołnierzyki? Sherlock wolał kostkę Rubika, rebusy i grę na skrzypcach.

-To pobaw się, Blondasku-westchnąłem i przewróciłem stronę w książce. ,,Opowieść wigilijna". Musiałem przeczytać do jutra. Przeszkodził mi w tym jednak mały szkrab, który wdrapał mi się na kolana i objął mnie mocno.

Coś ciepłego rozlało mi się po sercu. Książka upadła na podłogę.

-Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Blondasek? Przecież mam czarne włosy- spytał mnie mój brat. Pogłaskałem go po loczkach.

-Bo tak masz na imię. Sherlock, czyli jasnowłosy.

-Kto wymyślił to imię?

-Ja.

-No to jesteś głupi- mój mały braciszek jak zwykle, wiedział co powiedzieć. Zaśmiałem się głośno, a on spojrzał na mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczkami.

Już mnie miał.

-No dobrze, niech będzie. Ale tylko przez godzinkę.

Bawiliśmy się wtedy w piratów. Statkiem było nasze piętrowe łóżko, morzem- dywan, a szablą-smyczek. Oczywiście Sherlock jak zwykle, chciał żebym był jeńcem, skazanym na śmierć. Mimo, że już mi się ta rola powoli nudziła, nie protestowałem.

Chciałem po prostu, by mój brat był szczęśliwy.

* * *

><p>Później okazało się, że Sherlock jest geniuszem. Prawdziwym geniuszem. Genialnym dzieckiem. W wieku siedmiu lat miał IQ ponad 150, indywidualny tok nauczania z wielu przedmiotów, i na dodatek chodził do szkoły muzycznej i grał znakomicie na skrzypcach. Naprawdę wspaniale.<p>

Nie mogłem się z nim równać, to oczywiste. Nie grałem na żadnym instrumencie, uczyłem się dość kiepsko, praktycznie nie miałem żadnego talentu. Wcale nie byłem zazdrosny. Po prostu cieszyłem się z sukcesów brata.

Inne dzieci go nie lubiły. Delikatnie mówiąc. Niemal każdego dnia, po powrocie ze szkoły, płakał i zwierzał mi się ze swoich przeżyć. Opowiedział mi, jak koledzy go przezywają. Jak śmieją się z niego. Jak zabierają rzeczy i poniżają.

-Dlaczego oni tacy są? Nic im nie zrobiłem! Dlaczego? –spytał któregoś dnia.

-Nie wiem, Blondasku.-odpowiedziałem.

Nie wiem.

* * *

><p>-Zostawcie mnie! -krzyknąłem i pobiegłem po schodach na górę<p>

-Mycroft!

-Nienawidzę was!- wpadłem do pokoju, zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i nie wiedzieć czemu, zacząłem płakać. Miałem dość wszystkiego.

Nienawidziłem, gdy mama porównywała mnie do Sherlocka. Po prostu nie znosiłem. Mama dobrze o tym wiedziała. Ale wciąż to robiła.

Tego dnia coś we mnie pękło. Nie wytrzymałem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że znam tyle przekleństw i obelg. Wydusiłem z siebie wszystko, co przetrzymywałem przez cały czas. Ale nie przyniosło mi to ulgi.

Sherlock siedział przy stoliku, układając puzzle i wpatrując się we mnie z niepokojem. Natychmiast przestałem płakać.

-Co ty tu robisz? -spytałem.

-No wiesz, to także mój pokój.

-No racja. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Przecież wszystkim muszę się z tobą dzielić, tobie zawsze muszę ustępować. Jesteś moim cholernym młodszym bratem.

-Mycroft…- Sherlock usiłował mi przerwać, ale ja dopiero się rozkręcałem.

-Skoro już tak wszystkim się dzielimy, to nie mógłbyś dać mi trochę swojego rozumu? Talentu? Czegokolwiek? To jest kurwa, niesprawiedliwe. Ty jesteś zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, złote dziecko, wybitny geniusz, znakomity skrzypek? A ja?-nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zacząłem krzyczeć. Ponownie wybuchnąłem płaczem.

Mój brat milczał. Potem podszedł, i mocno mnie objął.

-Już dobrze… Doskonale cię rozumiem. Też ci wielu rzeczy zazdroszczę…

-Ty? Mi zazdrościsz?- z płaczu przechodzę w śmiech.-Niby czego?

-Wszystko ci wolno, możesz robić to co chcesz i kiedy chcesz… No i ty masz przyjaciół, a jakby nie patrzeć-to właśnie oni są na świecie najważniejsi.

Patrzyłem w oczy dziewięciolatka, który stał się wyjątkowo szybko dojrzały.

* * *

><p>Czas płynął szybko. Za szybko.<p>

Nie minęła chwila, a Sherlock dojrzał. Wyjechał na studia do Londynu. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie mamie się pogorszyło.

Spotkałem go w tym czasie raz. Na Oxford Street. Był jeszcze chudszy i bledszy niż zwykle. Pod oczami miał sińce. No i palił.

Od kiedy on pali?

-Jak tam mama?- spytał po pewnym czasie niezręcznego milczenia.

Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Prawdę? Że mama jest tak chora, tak cierpiąca, że nie jestem pewny czy dożyje przyszłego miesiąca? Że umiera?

-Jak to mama… Trzyma się jakoś.-odpowiedziałem.

* * *

><p>-Co to jest?-krzyczałem, trzymając na wyciągniętej ręce strzykawkę i torebkę z tajemniczym, białym proszkiem. Nie była to mąka, cukier czy też proszek do pieczenia. O nie.<p>

-Odpierdol się ode mnie, rozumiesz?-wysyczał wściekle Sherlock-Nie jesteś, kurwa, moją matką. Nie mieszaj się w moje sprawy, jasne?

Musiałem być przedtem ślepy. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem rozszerzone źrenice, głupawy uśmiech, nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

Od kiedy on ćpa?

-Będę się mieszać, kretynie!- odpowiedziałem wściekle-Nie chcę żebyś się uzależnił, żebyś się zaćpał na śmierć! Wywal to w cholerę i idź na odwyk!

-Wynoś się- odpowiedział mój brat chłodnym szeptem

-Sherlocku…

-WYNOŚ SIĘ! -krzyknął i wypchnął mnie za drzwi, po czym zamknął się na klucz.

Nie wpuścił mnie potem do środka.

* * *

><p>Unikał mojego wzroku.<p>

Biała pościel. Biała koszula nocna. Białe ściany szpitala.

Kroplówka podłączona do jego ramienia. Pulsoksymetr. Rurka z tlenem w nosie.

Mówiłem, że się zaćpa.

I tak ma szczęście. Gdybym akurat wtedy nie przyszedł… Gdybym zmienił zdanie… Kto wie, jakby się to potoczyło.

-Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, Sherlocku-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z sali.

* * *

><p>Nie zauważyłem go na pogrzebie. Ani w kościele, ani na cmentarzu.<p>

Znalazłem Sherlocka dopiero potem, przy murze. Siedział i palił. Poczęstował mnie papierosem.

-A tak w ogóle, to co u ciebie, Mycrofcie?- spytał wesołym tonem. Jakby w nosie miał śmierć własnej matki.

-Wszystko dobrze.

Patrzyłem jak Sherlock zaciąga się papierosem, zamykając przy tym oczy. Jakby to miał być ostatni papieros w jego życiu.

-Moja matka nie żyje-odezwał się niespodziewanie.

-Wiem, Sherlocku.-położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu-Moja też.

Uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

-Wyrazy współczucia.

Dopalił papierosa i odszedł. Jego płaszcz powiewał na wietrze.

* * *

><p>Lekarz, który dopiero co wrócił z Afganistanu. John Watson. Doktor John Hamish Watson.<p>

Zmienił mojego brata. Przy nim Sherlock stawał się bardziej ludzki, bardziej czuły i troskliwy. Przy doktorze znów przypominał mi tego dziewięcioletniego Sherlocka, którego tak bardzo kochałem.

Holmes znowu miał serce.

* * *

><p>-Czy to on? -spytała mnie kobieta z kostnicy. Nie pamiętam jej imienia.<p>

Pewnie bym zemdlał, gdyby John mnie nie podtrzymał. Oczywiście, że to on. Blada cera. Ostre rysy twarzy. Kruczoczarne loki. Błękitne oczy mamy.

Puste i martwe oczy.

-Tak-odpowiedziałem szeptem i wybiegłem z pomieszczenia.

Jak najdalej stąd.

* * *

><p><em>,,Zabiłem własnego brata."<em>

_,,Zabiłem własnego brata."_

Te słowa tkwią mi w głowie i nie dają spokoju.

Co ja narobiłem?

_,,Wypaplałeś życiorys swojego brata psychopacie, który chciał go zabić. Moriarty z tego skorzystał i doprowadził Sherlocka do samobójstwa."_

Czyli jakbym go zabił.

Na półce stoją tabletki nasenne. Jakby celowo mnie kusiły.

A ja nie mogę się oprzeć.

_,,Zasłużyłeś na to."_

Łykam cały słoik i popijam je koniakiem.

Czuję spokój.


End file.
